resonance_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Saturn
Abilities Saturn, Planet Power, Make-up! This is the phrase that, when paired with her Saturn Transfomation Pen, allows Ota to transform into Sailor Saturn. The transformation sequence involves black and purple flashes of light, covering her and changing her clothing into the sailor fuku. Silence Glaive This is the weapon that is Sailor Saturn's trademark. This has been an instrument of fear for millenia, seeing as how if she swings it towards the ground with the intention of ending the world, the world actually ends. It's only when she's silent and consiously wants for the world to end, though... In most cases, save the time that she caused the end of the Silver Millenium, it's just a weapon that she uses, similar to Uranus's Space Sword or Pluto's Garnet Rod. Silence Wall This incantation, spoken while using the Silence Glaive, allows Sailor Saturn to create a barrier with her negative energy. This ability can block most attacks, though if her attention wavers, it can easily be surpassed. Death Reborn Revolution This particular incantation is Sailor Saturn's only truely offensive magical attack. During this attack, her negative energy takes the physical form of hundreds of ribbons. The ribbons wind around Saturn, effectivley draining energy from her enemy to herself while the ribbons tear at the physical form of her foe. Silence Glaive Surprise Another defensive attack, Silence Glaive Surprise functions by emitting a mass of dark smoke. It serves to minimize visibility and cause confusion. The temperature drops several degrees as this attack takes place, causing more physiological confusion. Princess Saturn History Personality Relationships Serenity/Endymion !!Sariah!! Minu/Ariana Makatza !Haellai! !Morgana! Ailie !!!Jadeite!!! Zoisite/Nephrite/Kunzite !!!!!!Queen Serenity!!!!!! King of Saturn/Her Nanny Luna/Artemis Hotaru Tomoe History Personality Relationships Usagi Mamoru Ami Minako/Rei Makoto Haruka/Michiru/Setsuna Johannes Zacharie/Nikolas Khorvash Chibi-Usa Shingo Souichi Tomoe Keiko Luna/Artemis Ota Luciys History The Xi family and the To family had been in a companionship of sorts for generations, but as both had been lucky enough to have only sons for their children, they had never cemented it with the bonds of marriage, until finally, the To family had a daughter. Qxili was a beautiful woman, in all aspects of Saturnian culture. She was born eleven years before her future husband, Ix, leaving a gaping hole between them that was never closed. She was chosen as his main caretaker through his infancy – up until he was five and she was sixteen, she spent every waking hour with the infant/toddler. He was instructed as the head of the conglomerate families from then on – Qxili was left to her own devices, and by the time he turned sixteen, she was addicted to a good chunk of the drugs on Saturn and had graduated the University of Saturn with a degree in Galactic Communications, making her a perfect diplomat for the dark planet. She wouldn't tell anyone's secrets, because then they would tell hers. Shortly after their marriage, it was discovered that Qxili was pregnant. This was a joy to both families, but when it came to light that the child was not her teenage husband's, the drama got a bit out of hand. At some point, in the midst of the disapproving family members coming to chastise her and tell her she was a worthless whore, she overdosed on pixto, a common Saturnian drug that she'd been addicted to for years. The incident left her in the hospital for nearly three months – had it not been for her tolerance that had built up over time, she'd have been dead within three minutes of use. She delivered her still-born son three months early, and with that, came the ill omens of the future of the family. Four years later, when Ix was twenty and Qxili was thirty one, it was discovered that she was once again pregnant. This child was in fact Ix's, and the news was taken with joy. Their first child was a girl named Ox. She was bright and happy and exceptionally smart, and she was her father's pride and joy. She lived to the age of six, when she was killed in an equipment malfunction in the grain fields, where she wasn't supposed to be playing. This changed Ix forever – he was no longer the semi-carefree man he'd been, but a man who had loved his child and lost her suddenly, violently, tragically, and was left with a wife who didn't seem to care. Qxili had been on a trip to the Moon when her daughter had died – she didn't come back early, didn't even make the trip to her daughter's funeral. Two years later, they discovered that they were once again pregnant, this time with a son. Ix tried his hardest to distance himself from his wife, during and after her pregnancy. He'd spent years loving his daughter to have her ripped away. His son was named Ta, and soon after his birth, his mother once again left for another planet, and stayed gone for the majority of her son's short life. Ix and Ta managed to coexist as a family unit, but the few times that Qxili came home, she somehow managed to pit son against his never-offending father. He lived to be sixteen, when he overdosed on the same drug that had killed his older half-brother before birth. Once again, Qxili never bothered to come back for her child's funeral. She had no care for the people she'd left on Saturn, and at some point, also had a Mercurian eye-enhancing surgery that allowed her to venture into sunlight, along with multiple skin treatments that kept her from burning. It was in this way that she managed to stay gone for another two years after her son's death. At forty four years old and with no heir to his family's name, Ix had already decided that for the rest of his natural life, he'd stay as far from his wife as he could. He had never wanted to marry a woman so much older than him, and for the past twenty eight years, it had caused him nothing but pain. He consented to meeting her one last time, in which she managed to talk him into staying with her. He regained his mind the following morning, and three months later, on Earth, Qxili learned that she was pregnant at fifty five years old. Ota was born six months later, a very sickly baby. Qxili had undergone a rehabilitation program while pregnant, and the couple had reconciled to a certain point. They agreed to raise their child together. The effects of the drugs that had basically stayed in her mother's system for years had a major effect on her body – she was born at a mere 4.6 pounds, despite not being premature, which was a miracle in itself. After her birth, the doctors estimated that she'd live for only hours – so a year later, when she was finally let out of the hospital, her parents finally named her, after both of her elder siblings. A conglomerate, Ota. After that first hard year, her family was quick to betroth her to the first family that offered – a high-standing family. Throughout her whole adolescence, Ota had only met her fiancé three times, and two of those times were as a very small child. Her mother, despite rehabilitation, fell back into the trap that is the drug cartels on Saturn. She left more and more often, but always seemed to come back within two months, mainly to visit her daughter. Ota idolized her mother from a very young age – she loved her father dearly, but she saw him almost as rarely as her mother, and her mother was just so much more interesting to the young girl. She was frequently ill as a toddler, and had it not been for her grandmother that constantly nursed her back to health, she would probably have died before she hit the age of five. Qxili Xi loved her daughter, it seemed, enough to take her on a trip to Earth with her when the girl was healthy enough at five years old. Ota was exceptionally smart – she'd inherited whatever it was that allowed her sister to be so intelligent as well. She was as resilient as her brother, who had also been sickly. She seemed to be the best of both of her siblings, and it was in that manner that she managed to alienate her father from a very young age. The trip to Earth was a catastrophe. Ota, not ever really understanding the difference between her mother's eyes and her own, woke up earlier than her mother and went out to watch the sunrise. The five-year old's screams were heard throughout the whole building, sending multitudes of people rushing to the roof. Qxili was mortified – now, in front of all of her friends, Ota had made it look like she was a bad mother. She was quick to blame Ix, despite the fact that he'd never really had anything to do with her. As soon as she was sure her daughter would survive the pain, she sent the girl on the first ship back to Saturn, where her father was left with the burden of a little girl who was blind. She learned in the next year, while her eyes were healing, to sort wheat by feel alone. She was great at it, even as young as she was, and her father was glad that she had something to do. Her tiny hands were perfect for the job. She spent hours a day in her room, in the blackness that she'd grown to hate, listening to her only entertainment – her telescreen, mounted on the wall behind her, which responded to her voice commands. It was in that same manner, sitting, eyes closed, silently, in her room sorting the masses of grain that always seemed to re-spawn as she worked, that she discovered what she assumed to be her mother’s death. It was a message on the network, telling of the tragic suicide of an “elderly” woman from Saturn. Her eyes had long since healed, but she hadn't ever quite gotten over her hatred of the total darkness that fell when she closed her eyes... Even so, she didn't cry over her mother's supposed death. She still continued to work on her studies as much as she could, and mastered Terrestrial via lessons over her telescreen. She then started on Venusian and Uranian, which she's still in the process of studying. She discovered that she loved cultures – her education as a girl had been enough that they knew she was exceptionally brilliant, but the degree to which was unknown until she turned thirteen, when she took a placement test and scored in the top three percentile on all of Saturn. Her father had spent years distancing himself from her, fearing that she'd die and leave him alone, but after his wife's disappearance, the pair of them found comfort in the presence of the other, knowing that they were really alone together in the universe. Ota worked hard, and managed to keep her studies up as well as keep assisting her father with the sorting of the more expensive grains, the ones that couldn't be sorted mechanically. When she turned fifteen, the day that she got her letter of invitation to Telordya University, Ota was terrified. She wanted to get off of Saturn, yes, but to return to the very city where she had nearly lost her vision, where her mother had supposedly killed herself… It scared her. She decided to face her fears, however, and departed on the day of her sixteenth birthday for Earth. The departure was oddly emotional, for both herself and her father. For the first time in her memory, her father touched her – he hugged her. It was also the first time since she was five that she could remember feeling enough of a strong emotion to actually cry. She hadn't cried when she believed her mother to be dead, but she cried when she had to leave her father alone on that dark planet. She arrived three days later on Earth, where she was promptly dumped on her own. She'd never really worked with others before, save the random few that she managed to befriend. She'd never experienced racism, so when she was told that the youth hostel she'd been referred to wouldn't take her because she was Saturnian, she was at a total loss. She sat out in the rain for hours, until she was discovered by a young woman named Avetea Kaiz, who took her to her tiny apartment in Treq. The next morning was chaotic – a stranger appeared, and in a flurry of pain and remembering, Ota Xi was awakened as Sailor Saturn, Goddess of Ruin and Rebirth and Death and Destruction. She moved into her dorm room around a week later, and that day turned into a chaos as well. She'd met Haiden Osiaan during her stay with her best friend – otherwise known as Sailor Uranus, Haiden had once raised Ota, in her past life. She was already having trouble adjusting to suddenly having this massive amount of responsibility and the painful memories when suddenly they were jump-started when she discovered that her roommate's brother was none other than Ruro Shoban, the reborn form of Prince Endymion/Chiba Mamoru. It got even crazier when she met her suite mates, Raen Mars and Ushriya Deva. After a while, it became obvious that they were Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon, respectively. Things calmed down a bit for a few weeks after that went down, until October, when Ota met the reincarnation of her past daughter and her soul-bond/past husband, Jace and Mai Luciys. Finally feeling complete and far more sure of who she was and who she had been, the couple moved along with their relationship. Ota became a happy mother to Mai, whom she loves more than life itself. There wasn’t much in the way of development after that until December 31st – New Year’s Eve. In an accidentally drunken stupor, Ushriya accidentally spilled all of their secrets to Ota’s roommate Amisi. Paired with the fact that her very obnoxious and potentially dangerous betrothed-since-childhood drug-addict fiancé decided that January 1st would be a good night to pay her a visit, it got very stressful. After he kissed her, hit her, and tried to attack her daughter, Jace came to the rescue – unfortunately for Qa, his stupidity and lack of any brain resulted in him attacking them again. He couldn’t be let loose due to the danger to Ota’s father, so he was dealt with accordingly. It was through that incident that she discovered that Sailor Pluto, otherwise known as Justice of the Peace Esuna Elian, had drawn up the papers for she and Jace’s marriage. As of December 28th, they were technically married in the eyes of the Regime, despite all manner of obstacles that the Plutonian woman somehow just bypassed. Around late May, Esuna gave the little family her old apartment so that they’d have some more room, and that is where her life is now. Very happily married, with a beautiful daughter, several dogs, and about to start her third semester of TelU. Personality Having spent months now dealing with others on a social and friendly basis, Ota has grown significantly in that area. Prior to her coming to Earth, she had spoken to very few people – now, though it does require some effort, she can strike up a conversation with a stranger, as long as they’re not weird or look at her funny. She’s gotten very sick of the racism that she’s been constantly accosted with, even going so far as having waiters or waitresses deny to serve her – she’s pretty prepared now to start actually commenting on the ridiculousness of it. She’s slowly merged some of Hotaru’s sociability with her own, which has made this whole transition period much easier. Having actual friends to talk to, though, has also helped immensely. She’s come to understand most humor, though things do still go over her head quite often, especially when it comes to Khonsu and almost everything he ever says. She’s discovered that she is not required to listen to Mirrikha and Hotaru, nor do what they would have done. They talk to her often enough that she's beginning to know them as people, and she no longer has that problem of thinking that they're all the same person - she's come to realize that they're all individuals, and that she does not have to live her life the way that they want her to. For example, Mirrikha has pressed for a literary degree in the university. Hotaru puts in for law or something equally Hotaru-esque. Ota, though, is currently thinking about linguistics, because who are they to tell her how to live? Despite that, though, there is a very easy atmosphere in her mind – at least, when Hotaru isn’t murderous and Mirrikha is fully sane. She still has issues with being totally blind, mainly because of that year of blindness. She also now has the issue that she’s trying very hard to remind herself of whatever powers Hotaru and Mirrikha had that she hasn’t been able to tap yet – it’s very frustrating to her, the fact that while they showed her all of their memories, they won’t divulge their secrets. Relationships Jace; : Ota is very obviously in love with her husband. He's easily the sun to her galaxy, and when he's happy, she's happy. He's very easily given the title of one of her most precious people - in other words, don't mess with him, guys. Not only can he take you out, but if she catches wind, you're dead. Mai; : If Jace is the sun, then Mai is the moon and the stars and the very oxygen. Ota is fiercly protective of her daughter, and hates the fact that she's had such a hard childhood up until this point. You mess with this little girl, your world is probably going to come crashing down around your head, and there will be not a damn thing you can do about it. Ota never thought she'd be the type to bully children, but interestingly enough, there have been a few cases at Mai's school in which the larger, meaner children have developed a fear of the dark. Good for them. Another of Ota's most precious people, the warning continues, except with a whole lot mroe violence involved. Raen; : Raen is one of Ota's best friends, despite having Ariana try to murder her. They get along exceptionally well, both having been in that awkward stage at the same time, and find it easy to communicate and spend time together because they each know that the other doesn't expect anything from them. Ota is thrilled about the babies and the fact that Raen has done so much growing (both physically and emotionally) recently. Amisi; : Amisi was actually the person that taught Ota the most about Earth and it's interesting society; without her, Ota would still be the silent little wallflower that she was when she came. Another of her best friends, Ota values Amisi as a sister, and would happily do anything for her. Ruro; : Do not mess with this man unless you want to fear for your life in every shadow. Along with Jace and Mai, Ruro is one of the precious people. And that's not just because it's her job to protect him; it's because he's the older brother that she never had, and she loves him as dearly as such. Haiden; : In Haiden and Ota's relationship, there are most certainly remnants of the paternal relationship that Hotaru and Haruka shared; and that is perfectly okay with Ota. She loves having such a diverse and interesting family. Not to mention Haiden is really cool and somehow always has the answers that she needs. Ushriya; : Riya makes Ota nervous. In more than just the usual way; for the life of her, she can't make herself be alone with the girl. She hasn't mentioned this to anyone, because she doesn't know what's going on, and she figures that unnatural terror is something that you should be able to comprehend before you go talking about it. Hotaru and Mirrikha are also antsy about her - Mirrikha especially. Zoi/Ama; : Ama is another of Ota's best friends, and she loves the older woman dearly. She works as a TA for her biology classes, which has allowed them to bond moreso than some of the other senshi. She thinks that the pair of them are just the cutest thing (Hotaru wants to add in that "she ships them hard.") and loves seeing them together. Zoi is a really cool professor too; they're fun. Amina; : While not really having interacted with the Venusian too terribly much on a one-on-one basis, Ota can tell that they get along well. Mi's time around Raen makes it easier for Ota to get points across in speech, because they speak the same language, in a way. Maka/Nier; : Maka and Nier are very cool. Ota is easily amused by the fact that one of either of them makes up about three of her on a good day, and she finds them to be excellent parents and role models. They're both terrifying in their own ways - Nier in particular, with his teasing - but Ota enjoys them and their company. Michaela; : Ota idolizes Michaela. She's elegant, refined, beautiful, wonderful; she's just amazing. Despite Michaela not being Michiru at all, Ota still feels some sort of mother-child fondness for ther older Neptunian, trusting her implicitly and never doubting her. Esuna/Gaven; : Esuna and her son are like the awkward cousins that show up at the family reunion. Esuna is a pretty constant revolver in everyone's life, as she somehow can get into any home without a key (though she has one to Jace and Ota's home) and just... makes herself at home. Now that Gaven remembers his "Hota-nii-chan," there's a much stronger bond between the pair of them than there was. Ota loves them dearly. Cyor; : Seemingly contrary to everyone else, Ota doesn't have any problems with Cyor. She knows full well the ache of having an unwanted guest in your mind, and she won't hold any of his past lives' actions against him with her own bloody history. She's still a bit awkward around the Lunarian, just because she doesn't know how to take him whatsoever. She's glad that he's back for Ren, though. Dad; : Ota has a very awkeardly loving relationship with her father. After all the loops her mother threw him, she doesn't blame him at all for his inability to comprehend her. They're on better terms now, though he's still flabbergasted that she moved to Earth and got married a few months later. He loves Mai to death, though that's "his secret" and approves of Jace, which is also "his secret." He keeps dropping hints about wanting to visit on Earth - that notion is nerve wracking for Ota, but she figures that her little family can deal. Iskra/Amora/Ren; : Ota loves her nieces! Interacting with them is the childhood that she never really got, so she loves having them over. She and Amora have reached an accord that the mid-dim lights are okay, even if they're both slightly uncomfortable with them. She also loves the fact that Mai has them to interact with, because the kids at her school are known to be cruel. She approves of Amora's "working on that," as the little Venusian says. Avetea; : Ota is very defensive of her second almost-sister, visiting her often and making sure she's comfortable and that Khonsu hasn't done anything that would warrant him meeting a wall up close and personal or something. She isn't quite sure what Avi sees in Khonsu, and while she's happy for them, she gets confused about it, so that topic doesn't come up much. She is very thankful that Avi is out of Treq. Khonsu; : Ota thinks of Khonsu and wonders how a person can be so... thick. Not that he's a bad person, really, he's just got an exceptionally interesting way of thinking and acting. It's gotten him in trouble before, she knows, and Esuna has been trying to 'train' him... Ota still prefers to keep her distance to a certain extent, because she really doesn't know how to take him. Fille; : Oh dear. Category:Senshi